Nerdtalia
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: What if the our favorite characters were a bunch of misfits in high school?*Hiatus*
1. Prolouge

In a certain high school, there was a group called Nerdtalia. The reason why they were like called that was because they were a bunch of misfits. They consist of two Italian boys,Lovino and Felicano Vargas, a British boy,Arthur Kirkland, a Japanese boy, Kiku Honda,a polish guy, Felik łukasiewicz and two Americans, Alfred F. Jones and _ . Of course _ the only girl there(she also refused to go anywhere else)because she loved her friends to death, she protected them. When I mean 'protect', I mean that she would beat-up anyone who would pick on them.

Why would they pick on them?Well first off Lovino and Felicano were a couple of weaklings. Kiku was an otaku. Arthur is obsessed with Doctor Who and Harry Potter. Alfred was chubby and was a nerd when it came to comics. Feliks was a cross-dresser. But _ was different since she hang-out with them, that by default made her a nerd.

_**"At school there was a lot of bullies, and it was hard but I had friends they were misfits so,..."**_


	2. WhovianPotterhead! England

_**"I would rather be friends with a guy who doesn't mind wearing a shirt of what they like,"**_

Like any other day, _ was walking to her lunch table to meet her friends. When she entered the cafeteria she saw her friends, but one missing. It was Arthur.

"Hey Alfred where is Arthur?'"

"I think he said, he was going to his locker to get his lunch or something."

"Oh, okay"

There _, went to make sure he was alright._ Walked out the cafeteria and into hall. Alfred was right he was getting his lunch, until, she saw some popular group bugging and teasing him. Arthur started to run from them. _ starting chasing him.

"Oi Arthur!"

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE"

_ ran after had to admit, she liked him a little bit more than a friend. Ever, since they first encounter.

~Flashback~

_ was walking along with Alfred. They were discussing something, very exclusive, and very unimportant. _ saw a boy with blond hair, walking, looking as if he was very disappointed. She walked over to him,

"Hey, you look sad what's wrong?"

"Aren't you being a little nosy?"

"Aren't you a little ungentlemanly like to a lady who is concern for your well-being?"

"What!?I am a gentleman! I'll have you know that, I just transferred here, when I was popular at my last !These stupid gits here, are picking on me."

"Yeah,"She nodded.

"-and the girls fall for only jerks!At my last school-"

"So let me get this straight, you were popular at your old school, and no one likes you, because they think you're a fake?"

"Yes"

"How would you like to hangout in my small group of friends?"

"Will I fit in?"

"Dude, I have only one friend and his name is Alfred. He won't judge you, if you don't judge him."

~End~

Arthur came to stop outside to the side of the building. He sat down. _ saw him slowly crying.

"Arthur what's wrong?" She looked very concerned with her big (e/c) orbs.

"Nothing."

"There's something wrong."

"No, love"

"Yes there is. What is it?"

"Why am I here. I mean seriously. I have few friends I'm constantly bullied and..."

"And What?"

"nothing" he blushed

"But why were they bothering you?NNNOOO! Let me guess it's your shirt isn't it?"

"Because it's soooo wrong to like Harry Potter and Doctor Who,apprarently*pokes shirt*I'm just a nobody"

"You know what?"

"What?"Still mad, with tears flowing.

"You are not a the three years I've been here, I think I never met anyone who wasn't important."

He smiled, and hugged _. He whispered,

"Thank you. Do you think maybe you could be the Hermione to my Ron."

"Of course."

~Meanwhile with the others~

"What do you think happened _?"

"Werr from what I heard Arthur rikes _-chan, so maybe rove confession?"

"Do you,like, think she'd let me be her totally awesome bridesmaid?"


	3. Chubby! America!

_**"...I would rather be friends with a dude who's chubby than a dude who picks on the innocent"~**_

Friday.

_ loved it. Why? Well first off she got off early, with her best friend Alfred F. Jones. She was walking to the cafeteria, thinking about how they met...

~Flashback~

~7th Grade~

_ sat by herself watching all the other kids play. She was by herself. She had no one, because she refused to be friends with the boys because, they are just super annoying. The girls? No, because they just became super judgemental. _ was looking reading a comic book. She would read one, on an occasion. She heard, footsteps.

'Oh great! Someone's gonna bother me' She thought.

She turned her head to see some guy walking over here. He seemed mad.

"Hey what's wrong?"She asked.

"Nothing"

"Something's wrong"

"YOU WANT TO HEAR IT?"

"Sure"She set the comic on her lap.

"Why can't I make any friends?"

"I don't know,do you know why?"

"My looks" She stared at his body, then his face.

"What is it?"

"Look again"She stared.

"I'm chubby and everyone knows who what's to hangout with the fat guy!"

"Me."

"What?"He stared puzzled, at the girl.

"You're different." She stared blankly.

"That's cruel!" He said that, taking that as an insult.

"So I'm weird and I don't take that as an insult."

"..."

"From now on, you'll hangout with me."

"Wait whaaa-"

"From now on we're friends. I like you. You seem like a person, I can tolerate." She pointed her finger at him.

~End of flashback~

She saw Alfred at the table in the corner where, their group will commonly sit. She walked over, and saw that none of them were there, only Alfred.

"ey' Al, where's everyone?" She said and sat next to him.

"Well, Feliks is taking a retest on one of his weaker subjects, Feli's sick sooo- Romano's taking care of him, Kiku said something, about the deadline is tomorrow, and Arthur...well...he said something about Black magic."

"Oh...okay I think."

"Hey, um..._ do you think? I don't we could go outside and eat?" He stuttered and blushed.

"Yeah, sure?"They both walked out.

~Outside~

They both sat on the grass, under a shady tree. _ pulled out her lunch and started to eat it. She looked at Alfred who didn't have his lunch.

"Al, where's your lunch?"

"Oh!?I forgot it at home!"It seemed like he didn't know what he was saying. _ looked at her lunch and at Alfred.

"Do you want some of mine?" She said looking at him, very intently.

"What!?Um no." He was lying.

Then, all of sudden, two huge jocks came over to them. The one, who was slightly bigger than the other one, came closer to Alfred, and started to poke his cheek.

"Well,well, if it isn't our little piggy Alfred. So chubbs, where are your loser friends?"

"..."Alfred couldn't say anything. He was getting embarrassed in front of his crush. _ sat their grinning looking at the jock. 'WHAAA-!?Why is she smiling at me,like if nothing is wrong? I thought we were friends?!' he thought. The other jock came over and,started poking his other cheek.

"Dude, you're so fat your cheeks are jiggly, also is your stomach." Alfred, started to blush and looked worried about what_ might think. The jocks' girlfriends, came over, kissed their boyfriends and started to join the fight,

"Damn! How do you fit your jeans on or your shirts?" Said one of them.

Alfred looking more embarrassed, and stared at _, who was smiling and laughing.

"See, even your girlfriend _ is laughing." Alfred was on the verge of crying until,

"I'm not laughing because of that!It's funny, because people who pick on another person, is not the better man or woman. You guys must be weak, for picking on someone else, in order to feel superior. Now leave or I'll rip your rib cage."She smiled.

They now ran away. Alfred started to cry, _ was alert of this and let Alfred cry on her shoulder.

"Al what's wrong?" She was now concerned and very worried.

"I am!"He bursted into tears.

"Alfred...I wanted to say this to you,..."She closed her eyes and became slighty red,"I love you!"

He stopped crying and looked at her. There was awkward silence.

"Um...Al I understand if you don't fe-"She was interrupted by a kiss.

"I love you too!"

"Al, I don't care if your chubby I will always love you also,...You could be my own personal pillow!" He smiled.

"Now, I'm gonna take you out to lunch!"

"Really?"His eyes sparkled.

"Yep, now off to McDonalds!"She pointed to some random direction.

**I DID not enjoy writing/reading this one. I feel absolutely disgusted**


	4. Italy

_**Warning Language!And some sorta bad ass moments! **_

* * *

_**"...I would rather be friends with a person who's not strong but has a kind heart..."**_

_**~Later in the day~**_

"Shhh. It's gonna be okay." _ was putting a cold rag on his forehead. Italy had a few bruises on him. He was in this condition due to helping _.

~Flashback Early in the day~

"Bye Fratello~"

"So, bye see ya later." The italian brothers said bye to each other.

Feli was going to art class, where he will meet his _. Then, he heard a scream. He saw _ surrounded by a lot of guys. She had a few bruises on her arm and had her arm in a cast. Felicano ran over there to try to help.

"H-hey guys, stop picking on the Bella! Si~?" He said, shaking and stuttering.

"F-feli go, before you...g-get hurt." She was on the floor trying to look serious, with a bit blood on her lip.

"N-No Bella! I'ma try..t...to help you"He said blushing, and scared.

"Get away, we don't need you here,"One of the guys that just punched her in the stomach._ just coughed.

Felicano ran through them, grabbed _'s arm and started to run super/extremely fast. _ started to run also(sorta), until the bullies came and surrounded them.

Feli screamed, and one of them punched him on the eye, they also kicked him.

"OW!BELLA HELP ME!?" He started to cry.

_, just standing there.

"LOOK!EMMA WATSON!"_ pointed to a random direction.

"WHERE!?"They yelled.

_ started to hold Felicano like a princess and started to run.

~At Feli's house~

Felicano and _ were sitting at his bed.

"Bella, are you okay."

"Yeah, I should be asking you. Are you okay?" Grabbing an ice pack.

"Sorta, it still hurts."Putting it on his eye.

"Shhh. It's gonna be okay." _ was putting a cold rag on his forehead.

"Bella,can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, anything."She smiled.

The smile that showed no remorse, or frighten behavior.

"Bella, I may not be the strong guy like you may of dreamed of, but I want to be yours...TI AMO"He kissed her on the lips.

"Ti amo?" She said not knowing, what it meant.

"OI!He just said he fucking loved you know accept his love" Romano said out of nowhere,

"O'yeah, take care him."He smirked

"Bella, what happen to your arm?" He said trying to look serious.

"Oh,...Well some girls were calling you useless, then I slapped them. Then one of their guy friends hit me," She smiled, like it seem nothing happen.

"OH! BELLA YOU'RE SO TOUGH !TI AMO SO MUCH!"He kissed you again and hugged you.

~With Romano~

Romano was walking to buy tomatoes, when

A WILD SPANIARD APPEARS

Romano runs screaming.

* * *

I don't own you, Emma Waston, or Hetaila. Only the story~


	5. Romano!

_**"...I would rather be friends with a person who will stand up for his brother,"**_

_ was walking out of school, because it was after school. She was hoping one of her friends, would come and walk with her home. As soon, she walked out she noticed that she heard a very girlish scream. She ran over to the screaming. This was her instincts, to help anyone in need. When she came closer, the screams became more and more familiar,

"GET AWAY FROM US Y-Y-OU BASTARDS!"

"F-f-fratello, stop saying that!It get's t-them madder!"

_ finally came to stop and sneak behind her prey,

"OI!What did I tell you about picking on the weak!" She came closer, to the bullies. They fled, as soon as she yelled.

"Thank you so much bella..." Feli started to blabbed on about something. _ saw Romano, he didn't seem to happy, it looked like he got punched on his arm.

"Um, Lovino, are you okay?"

"So...Like you care anyway." He looked down at the floor.

"Come on Lovi! I saved '_**You'**_ and your brother. Tell me, did they injury you?" She came closer to him.

"Sorta..."He mumbled.

"Let me see..." She examined his handsome face and arms.

"You got a bruise."

"I got it when, I saved my stupid fratello."

"That's so sweet!" She gave him a kiss on a cheek.

_ walked home with them and went home by herself.

By the time she got home she got a text from Romano,

'_ will you be girlfriend?'

She smiled and replied yes.

After a few weeks he was stone cold, but after a while he warmed up to her. If you know what I me.

* * *

My fanfiction is bad and I feel bad.


	6. Otaku Japan

Kiku was running away. From who? No one, except _. Why? Because he made her cosplay in some maid outfits..and yeah that's self-explanatory. As she was running _ remember how she met him.

~Flashback~

Kiku was late for class again. He really didn't read English, so he wouldn't know which classes to go to, or how to get there. He needed a translator, he could speak very basic, and simple English.

It was lunchtime, ironically he could read that and know where the it was was going to sit by himself again. He was eating his lunch, in the corner. Until a group of people came and sat near him. A girl of (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes sat next to him. He was astounded and surprise by he sudden rush of people. There were two guys who looked the same, they were probably brothers. A man with a strange ahoge who sat next to the girl on the other side. A man with huge eyebrows sat next to the twins.

"Hello Kiku!~"She said, with her head resting on her hand.  
"Uh..Herro The shy Japanese man said.

"I'm sorry that my group kinda barged in. But hey you were alone, and decided, why not join you? You seemed lonely."

The man nodded.

"Well, we can't have you lonely can we?"She smiled."This maybe racist, but do you like anime and cosplay?" She grinned.

"Werr, I do actuarry"He blushed."The we will become great friends." The girl smiled and laughed

~Now~

"KIku!You better give me back those pictures now!"She yelled.

"B-But you look so Kawaii!" He ran faster. _ finally caught up to him, and tackled him.  
"I said give me those pictures!" She was topping him.

"B-But you look so Kawaii!And I just want it because I rove you!"He covered his mouth after saying those words. She stopped, tackling him and got off.

"W-Well..um..."She said blushing.

Kiku took another picture. "I'm rearry sorry though. I understand if you are stirr mad at me."He bowed.

"Kiku I love you too!"She said blushing and kissing the Japanese man.

"Um-Um!"Kiku blushing very hard, because someone had to invade his personal space.

"Oops sorry, Kiku!~"She smiled. "You can make it up to me though..."Kiku said as he looked up at _."What is it?" She patted Kiku's back."One nurse cosplay and one french maid cosplay."His nose started dripping.

"Eh?!"She said. "KIKU!"She started running after him again.

* * *

Usually I don't own you or Hetalia


End file.
